It is undisputed that physical fitness needs to be more integrated into modern living. Obesity has reached epidemic proportions, affecting millions of adults and children. While carrying excess body fat can decrease an individual's overall quality of life, being overweight also leads to adverse metabolic effects on one's blood pressure, cholesterol, triglycerides, and insulin resistance. Studies have shown that the overweight possess an increased risk of developing and worsening medical conditions like diabetes, cardiovascular disease, hypertension, stroke, osteoarthritis, sleep apnea, and even certain forms of cancer, especially the hormonally related and large-bowel types. Not surprisingly, adult obesity contributes to a large number of adult deaths per year in the United States alone, and imparts a staggering cost for healthcare related services.
Although heredity plays an important role in determining an individual's susceptibility to weight gain, the ultimate determination is contingent upon an energy balance considering one's caloric intake against their level of physical exertion. In this regard, effective weight management should include a steady commitment to a well-balanced diet and a regular exercise regimen. Accordingly, those committed to such lifestyles often experience a myriad of benefits including reduced health care costs, increased productivity, better performance on the job and at school, lower absenteeism and turnover, not to mention increased participation in social activities. However, most people understand these benefits but instead choose to forgo them for a sedentary, malnourished lifestyle. At the root of the problem with disinterest in physical activity is a general lack of motivation.
Moreover, even individuals who do not have a weight problem know that physical activity is a key to good health and generally want to be motivated to engage in physical activity for their own well-being. Even those individuals who are already highly motivated would like to have a better statistical understanding of their physical profile.
Therefore, there is a need for an environment that encourages, as well as motivates, individuals to engage in physical activity and for an environment that is instructive regarding an individual's physical activity goals.